Forgotten Love
by Raychel
Summary: After an accident, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are injured to the point of Amnesia. EO of course. Thanks to Chelsea ZuZu1614 check out her stories! She helped with the title.
1. I think I'm married

AN: I've been gone for a long time... I'm back now. Sorry for the hold up guys.

"But are they going to be ok?" Don Cragen, captain of Special Victims Unit of NYPD looked in on his two sleeping detectives who had just suffered massive brain injuries when a warehouse caved in on them.

"Mr Stabler and Ms. Benson will be fine, now, due to the head trauma there may be some slight memory loss, so I want to prepare you for that." The doctor looked into the room and nodded, "You've got two great detectives working for you, if they had not dove onto Molly Knicks, the little girl would have died." The doctor left the captain to ponder for a moment. Elliot and Olivia had been partners for over nine years now, they had history, they were best friends, they were connected... but most importantly they had chemistry. Don knew that they would be fine, they would live and go on with life... his only concern was the fact of them waking up to not knowing who they were or their situations. That scared him to death, since he knew the moment Elliot laid eyes on Olivia he would act on feelings of nine years repression and so would Olivia. They would only wake up to feel one thing, well two... fear and the undying love they had for one another.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"What?" Olivia's eyes opened slowly and she saw herself in a hospital room, why was she here? What had happened? Where was she? She sat up and cried out in pain when her head began to pound.

"Liv! Olivia! Lay back down." An older man in a suit told her, she didn't know him but she felt like she did. Who was he and why was he calling her Olivia? Was that her name?

"W-who are you? I'm sorry to ask you... but who are you?" Olivia asked him as she let him help her lay back down and he pressed the call button.

"A very good friend Olivia, that's your name. Olivia Benson... does that sound familiar?" The man asked her and she felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

"N-no, I d-don't know that name... I-I don't know anything." She felt her body begin to shake with sobs and that was a male nurse arrived.

"She's awake." The man told the nurse.

"Good evening Olivia, my name is Mark, I'm going to be your nurse tonight OK? You feeling nauseous at all? Dizzy?" Mark came to her side and she didn't know what to say, "Olivia can you talk to me sweetie?"

"I... I feel very scared right now and... my head hurts. I'm a bit dizzy." Olivia wanted to stop the tears, to make them halt, but the more she tried to stop them the more they poured out.

"Well you're safe here, you were in an accident and your head was hit very hard, that's why you can't remember anything right now. I'm going to get the doctor and see about getting you something for your head OK? OK." Mark left promptly, but checked on a man laying in a bed next to Olivia and she didn't know what to make of him.

"I was in an accident?? What kind of an accident? And if you don't mind me asking you... how do I know you?" Olivia was now calming down and the man took a seat next to her bed.

"My name is Don Cragen, I am your very good friend as well as your captain..."

"Captain?" Olivia repeated.

"Yes, you are a detective for NYPD, we're in Manhattan right now. The man next to you is your partner." Olivia looked over at her so called partner and felt something but... not as much as she had hoped, "Do you remember him?"

"No... I'm afraid I don't remember him." Olivia said sadly, "I don't remember anything Captain."

"Please Liv, call me Don." Don took her hand and squeezed it.

"Liv?" A female voice said softly and Olivia looked at the doorway to see a blond haired woman who looked young, "Hi Olivia... do you know me?" The woman asked coming into the room slowly.

"I-I'm sorry but no..." Olivia felt so guilty.

"I'm Casey, I used to work with you but now we're just really good friends. Can I come in?" Casey looked very nice and Olivia nodded. Casey put a card and balloon next to the man's bed and then came over to Olivia's, she handed her a stuffed animal and chocolates, "I was going to get El some chocolates but then thought better of it."

"El?" Olivia just asking that one word... the way she did must have sounded wrong, because the faces in front of her whitened.

"Yes Liv, El... Elliot, that's the name of your partner." Don answered her while Casey looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Y-you can cry Casey... I did." Olivia told her and the blonde nodded, tears now streaming down her face.

"Oh..." A groan was heard, a male groan, "Oh my god... my head."

"Elliot." Casey turned to the man in the other bed and Olivia watched him go through how she had felt.

"W-where am I? Who are you people? Oh my god... what?" And that's when it happened. Elliot and Olivia locked eyes and she was surprised how his gaze was so mesmerizing to her. She could see him trying to figure out who she was and why he knew her... she knew because she felt the same thing. Were they more then partners? Was that why there was so much more to him then just feelings alone? Olivia did not want to say anything in case it was not true, but it had to be... there was something there, "Who..." Elliot looked at Olivia as if trying to put together some puzzle that only he could see. Olivia, feeling his confusion put her hand out to him slowly and he looked at it, his eyebrows knitting together as if calculating the situation. Elliot then reached his own hand out and their fingertips touched and Olivia felt blown away.

"Olivia, here's some meds for you so you can feel a bit better and look who is up. Hello," Mark walked in and Olivia took her hand back to her side but Elliot's and stayed where it was as if needing to feel her touch more. Mark checked Elliot's vitals and then put something into Olivia's IV drip, "How are you feeling Mr. Stabler?" Mark asked.

"Is that... my name?" Elliot asked softly to Mark.

"Your name is Elliot Stabler, you work for Manhattan SVU as a detective." Casey told him touching his shoulder.

"I apologize... miss...?"

"Casey, El. My name is Casey."

"And I'm your captain Don Cragen, but we're too good of friends El, so call me Don." Elliot nodded and then looked over at Olivia who looked back at him.

"I um... I'm so sorry but... I hate to ask this but..." Elliot looked so small, so lost that Casey was now in tears again and she took Elliot's hand. Elliot could not stop looking at Olivia and she just nodded in understanding.

"It's ok... I don't know you either." Olivia's voice cracked.

"I'm going to get the doctor and let him know that both of you are awake, I'll be back." Mark left and Casey and Don just stood between Elliot and Olivia's beds, Casey squeezing Elliot's hand and Don looking grim.

"Casey, why don't we give El and Liv a moment huh?" Don said suddenly and even though Casey looked surprised, she nodded and kissed Elliot's hand and then squeezed Olivia's before they left, mentioning how great coffee would be at the moment and a few names, Kathy and Simon.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Elliot told her, now looking at his hands.

"I told you it's ok, I don't remember... anyone..."

"But if it makes any sense I feel safe with you." Elliot looked at her and she smiled warmly at him.

"I feel safe with you too... I can feel a part of me that knows you I just can't... remember." Olivia bit her lip and sighed.

"I wasn't told your name..." Elliot said sadly.

"Olivia, or so I'm told. They call me Liv, it must be a nickname of some sort."

"Olivia? That's a beautiful name. Do you know how we know each other?" Elliot's question would have killed Olivia at any other time or under any other circumstances. But she did not feel bad or offended.

"We're partners for special victims."

"Oh." Elliot looked a bit confused and Olivia looked at him lazily, the meds were kicking in.

"What?"

"Well... it's just I thought... that... well..." Elliot was stumbling with his words and Olivia she did not blame him. He thought they were more then partners, she did too but-

"Don't take me wrong or anything Olivia but... is it just me or does it feel like we're more then just partners?" Elliot asked timidly.

"It's not just you. I didn't want to say anything since it looked like that Casey woman might be dating you or something." Olivia shrugged and Elliot made a face.

"I don't think we're dating... I didn't feel anything for her. Not like what I feel for-" Elliot cut himself off and Olivia knew he was going to say her, "I'm more of a brunette man." Elliot smiled at her.

"You don't remember your life but you remember that you like brunettes?" Olivia teased him and he just smiled widely.

"From what I can tell." Elliot told her, "I feel like a brunette liking man... I mean..." Elliot began to blush and Olivia fought the urge to close her eyes. She wanted to talk to Elliot. She wanted to talk about things with him, but mostly she did not want to leave him alone with how he was feeling.

"Close your eyes Olivia, chances are they are going to dose me too." Elliot said as if reading her mind.

"I don't want to leave you." She told him innocently.

"You're not and I'm not leaving you... you're safe." Elliot put out his hand to her again and she reached out to touch it before giving in to the heaviness that overtook her. Within seconds she was sound asleep.

EO SVU EO SVU EO SVU EO SVU

"Hi Mr. Stabler I'm Doctor Bowlan," A man came into the room minutes after Olivia had dozed off.

"Hello." Elliot said to him.

"I see your partner fell asleep, we'll be giving you something too for pain if you need it." The doctor said looking at Elliot.

"No... I'm ok. I really don't have any pain much."

"Good, that's good." The doctor smiled, "That's a good sign. Are you hungry at all?"

"Not really."

"Well that's to be expected. Can you tell me what year it is?" The doctor asked him.

"Um... 2008?" Elliot surprised himself.

"Good. And can you tell me what I'm wearing on my face?"

"Glasses..."

"Good, very good. Well, I'm going to order you some ativan to help you relax and sleep. Do you have any questions for me Mr. Stabler?"

"Yeah, how did this happen?" Elliot asked, looking at the doctor and then at Olivia, "And... is my partner also... well..."

"Is she what?" The doctor looked hopeful and just as Elliot was about to say the W word a blonde headed woman came running in.

"Elliot! Oh El, you're awake! Oh thank god, I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up." This woman took his hand and kissed him on the lips causing him to pull away and feel violated.

"Mrs. Stabler please! We told you that he would not remember-"

"Of course he remembers me, I'm his wife." This was his wife? THIS WAS HIS WIFE? This woman could not be his wife! Then who was Olivia? She was more then a friend to him, more then a partner... a soul mate. Oh god... was he cheating on his wife with Olivia? He wouldn't put it past himself, even though he had no idea if he really would. Okay now he was just getting a headache.

"I...I'm sorry miss but I don't remember you." Elliot gently pulled her off of him and she looked burned.

"Elliot, how can you not remember me?!"

"I can't remember my own birthday right now and you want me to remember that I'm married?" Elliot for some reason felt anger towards her and it was not new.

"Mrs. Stabler I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Doctor Bowlan told her, keeping his demeanor.

"Fine. But I'll be back. I love you Elliot." The woman left staring down the doctor who looked embarassed.

"I apologize for that Mr. Stabler, we told her about your condition..."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Elliot told him.

"What was it you were going to ask me?" Dr Bowlan asked, getting back on track.

"Oh um... just asking what happened to her... Olivia and to me." Elliot looked at the peaceful woman next to him and felt more confused then before.

"You two were on a case when a warehouse roof collapsed on you. There had been an Amber alert for a little girl named Molly Knicks, she had been kidnapped from a restaurant and was held captive for 72 hours. The six year old was sighted near an old abandoned warehouse and despite warnings you and your partner went into the building to rescue that little girl and you did. Olivia, dove over Molly and you dove onto Olivia shielding them both." The doctor paused before continuing, "You and your partner are very lucky and admirable people, I wish you two all the best. Because of you two thousands of victims have become survivors and that little girl is back home with her mother, I hear she's the artist of the drawings you two have been getting." The doctor pointed to child made drawings and then left. Elliot didn't know what to say or do. Who was he? He looked over to the bed next to him and could feel so much for her, he couldn't put a button on it but she was the only person that he really felt a true conection with and that made her special. But a part of him knew that she had always been special to him before this.

"Mr. Stabler?" A male nurse asked, coming into the room.

"Please call me Elliot." Elliot told him and he man nodded.

"I'm Mark, I took care of Olivia earlier, she was pretty scared." Mark looked like he was in his late thirties and took Elliot's pulse, "Do you need anything else besides what the doctor ordered?" Mark asked setting Elliot's wrist down.

"Do I need the medicine the doc is giving me? I mean, I'm not in pain." Elliot lied, the truth was he was in slight pain but he did not want to be put to sleep so he would be awake when Olivia did. He just wanted to watch her sleep, he wasn't sure why but he felt the strong feeling that protecting her was his job, she needed him.

"Mr. Stabler, I'm sorry. Elliot, Olivia is going to be sleeping through out the entire night. I'm giving you a small dose so you will be awake when she is." Mark smiled knowingly and he then proceeded to get the liquid Ativan out of his lab coat.

"She needs me." Elliot told him hoarsely but with determination. Mark smiled at him and injected the CC's in his IV.

"I'm sure she does, as much as you need her." Mark then turned off the dim lights and left Elliot to watch Olivia's silhouette as she slept until his own breathing started to coincide with her.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Olivia woke up feeling drowsy but very hungry.

"Morning." Elliot's voice said to her and she smiled at him.

"Good Morning."

"I saved you a donut from breakfast." Elliot told her and she looked down at the outstretched pastry.

"Thank you..." She took it and loved the way he made sure their fingers brushed, "So how did you sleep last night?" She asked him.

"As good as the meds made me. I wish I could remember my dreams." Elliot sighed as he took a sip of some water.

"Tell me about it, I can't even remember my damn dreams." Olivia rolled her eyes and loved how the donut tasted.

"The doctor came in while you were sleeping and told me that our memory's could be gone for as long as a month."

"Oh my god..." Olivia finished her donut and frowned, "I uh... I don't know if I can handle not remembering anything or anyone." Olivia sighed, "For that long?"

"Well we know each other." Elliot told her muting the TV and she looked over at him.

"I wish I could remember you..." She sighed and he nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I feel like there's something there you know?" Elliot blushed slightly, "Everyone else I don't really feel much for but you..." his voice trailed off.

"I'm afraid to ask anyone." Olivia admitted to him and he looked pained for a moment, "What? What is it?"

"What?"

"You have this look on your face." Olivia told him and he looked away, "There's something you're not telling me... what is it?"

"You got all of that from a look?"

"Sure did."

"I uh... well..." He began to chew the inside of his cheek and Olivia sighed.

"You..."

"Mrs. Stabler please, we asked you to not go in there! Security." A doctor walked in behind a blonde woman who went straight to Elliot's bed.

"I brought you photos, letters, things from the kids." The blonde set a bag into Elliot's lap and he looked annoyed.

"Leave." Elliot told her, "Please, you're just going to get into trouble." Elliot looked as though he did not want to hurt this woman's feelings. Who could she be? Sister? She had the same last name as Elliot.

"I'm leaving, just please look at those. There's wedding album too." The woman then left and Olivia could see Elliot scowl and she felt her heart drop... wedding album?

"I think I'm married." Elliot said as though he had just found out that he had a tumor.

"You don't sound happy." Olivia observed.

"I don't think I am..."

"Sir? Sir!" The docor once again called out as a young looking man charged into the room this time.

"Olivia? Oh my god, you're ok... oh god... thank you god." The man took Olivia's hand and she glanced at Elliot, who was this guy?!


	2. Visiting hours

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews!! I'm glad you like the story so far.

"Looks like I'm not the only one marr-." Elliot started and Olivia cut him off, SHE BETTER NOT BE MARRIED.

"I'm sorry... but I don't... um...who?" Olivia looked at the young man and he gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm Simon, your brother." The moment he said brother she and Elliot both took in deep breaths which anyone would have laughed if they saw the look on their faces.

"So I'm not married?" Olivia asked Simon, not meaning for it to come out the way it sounded.

"Uh... not that I know of sis." Simon chuckled through tears of joy and sadness, Olivia let him embrace her and he did gently so it didn't feel like an attack of some sort.

"Sir... we told you and Mrs. Stabler that visiting hours would be later on, after treatment."

"Treatment?" Elliot asked in a concerned voice and Olivia found herself holding onto her brother.

"What kind of treatment?" Olivia asked in the same tone.

"Just running some tests on your motor skills and coordination. As well as some memory excersises." The doctor explained, "Now Mr. Marsden... please I have to ask you to leave." The doctor looked at his watch and Simon gave Olivia one more kiss and he told her he loved her. She said me too and the doctor got him out, closed the door and pulled the curtain around it, "Now hopefully we won't have any more interruptions." The doctor pulled up a chair and turned off the TV.

"So I'm not married?" Olivia couldn't help but ask again. For some reason this seemed to amuse the doctor and he chuckled, "No Ms. Benson you are a single woman as far as I know which I'm sure is a shame for a lot of men."

"But I am?" Elliot bursted out.

"You're shamed?" The doctor asked, confused.

"No... well yes but no... I'm," Elliot paused painfully,"married?" Elliot seemed to have trouble with the last word, pronouncing it.

"Oh... yes you are. At least legally, as far as anything personal going on with her I'm not sure." The doctor glanced at Elliot and Olivia.

"Well am I seeing someone? Anyone?" Olivia couldn't let it go. She couldn't handle anymore surprises.

"You will have to ask your friends." The doctor looked confused as to why all of the questions with her status.

"Ok..." Olivia looked over at Elliot who look like he desperately wanted the doctor gone and as if on cue a female nurse ran into the room, apoligizing for interrupting.

"I'm sorry doctor but we need you in pediatrics stat." She said urgently and the doctor stood up immediatly.

"Elliot, Olivia...If you'll excuse me, I'll be back as soon as I can." He followed the nurse and shut the door behind him leaving Elliot and Olivia alone and there was a silence that spoke volumes.

"Maybe I'm divorcing her." Elliot said out of the blue and Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, did you look at the albums she brought you? She mentioned kids too..." Olivia cleared her throat, not sure how to feel about all of this. OH god... was she the other woman? Olivia was horrified at this thought but how was she to know if she couldn't even remember?

"Honestly I don't even feel like looking through them." Elliot muttered and put a hand over his nose and mouth. Olivia sighed and was able to reach the bag and Elliot did not protest as she pulled out the albums and a stuffed animal that said, "Queens NUMBER ONE dad." Olivia threw it to him and he smiled as he touched the green frog that held a baseball bat. Olivia opened the first album and she was surprised at its contents.

"Elliot..." Olivia said touching a photograph that had herself and him in it.

"What? What is it Liv?" He asked, her nickname sounding so natural how he said it and she loved it.

"I like you calling me that." Olivia told him before answering him and he smiled warmly at her, the frog resting in his arms.

"It sounds right too... Liv..." Elliot said it again and Olivia felt it was the perfect time to pull out the picture of them and she showed it to him.

"There are pictures of us?" Elliot asked, taking the picture and studied it eagerly.

"Apparently there are a lot of pictures of us..." Olivia found a secret pocket in the side, it must have been the detective in he and she pulled out hundreds of pictures in a baggy, "Woah..."

"Oh my god..."

"Elliot, are we having an affair?" Olivia asked as she looked through the pictures of them but none were incriminating, just the two of them at certain events and together in general.

"I don't know!" Elliot was staring at a few more pictures, "You had your hair long at one point, it's beautiful. Not that your hair isn't gorgeous now, I'm just saying... those waves? Wow..."

"Not helping! Elliot, why do you have these pictures of us? And why are they hidden?" Olivia blushed at his compliments but was sercretly freaking out at these new developments.

"Olivia if I knew trust me I would tell you." Elliot said with a slight edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry El, I just... don't want to piss off your wife." Olivia said in a low tone, being completely honest.

"No offense to her but she already seems pissed off." Elliot put in and Olivia opened her eyes in agreement.

"Oh my gosh... who is this?" Olivia pulled out a pic of her and a baby and she felt her stomach tighten, did she have a child? And why the hell did Elliot have a picture of her and the baby. One was of her in a blue shirt, she looked pretty banged up as she held the newborn. She turned the picture over and it said, 'Liv and Eli on his BIRTH-day.' She looked at more pictures and the baby boy was older, all of them said Liv and Eli and dates and then side notes. Eli? Wait...

"You have a baby." Olivia said to Elliot, "I mean I think he's yours, he looks like you but you have a bunch of pictures with me and him."

"Really?" Elliot accepted the pictures and Olivia just looked at him and he got a look on his face.

"This proves it." Elliot said in a strange but determined tone. His head nodding in a slow beat.

"Proves what?!" Olivia closed the album to look at another one to look for more pictures.

"That you and I have a baby." Elliot said in awe.

"What?!" Olivia almost dropped the pictures in her hand at Elliot's statement, "I think I would know if I had a... baby!"

"Well how do you explain me having so many pictures of you and him together? You're not married and you're single and he has my name so..."

"Elliot, I would be told if I had a son." Olivia insisted.

"Would you?" Elliot looked a bit freaked out.

"How do we know your wife isn't the mother?" Olivia pointed out.

"I wonder if you have a diary." Elliot said all of the sudden.

"Why?" Oh, she thought.

"Well it would tell us a lot if you do." Elliot told her and she nodded.

"I'll ask Simon to go to my... place or wherever I live and check to see if I have one."

"Good."

"I don't think we're having an affair." Olivia said all of the sudden but in confusion.

"Yeah me neither." Elliot looked frustrated, "But... why do I feel something for you then?"

"I don't know El, I mean... you're not wearing a wedding band and you're married? I mean, maybe we have feelings for one another but we've never acted on them." Olivia was now looking at "Family photos" and then she saw it, a picture of "Kathy and Eli." Olivia handed it to Elliot, "He's not mine, here's the picture of him with Kathy."

"Who?" Elliot asked at the name.

"Your wife."

"Oh thank god she has a name, I was getting sick of calling her my wife." Elliot looked at the picture and frowned, "So she is the mother... damn... a shame."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked as she tore her eyes away from the photos.

"Well, clearly Kathy or whatever her name is doesn't really like him... my son."

"What the hell kind of assumption is that?!"

"The way she is with him, it's a forced smile always... in every picture. But with you... you're like the mommy type with him. No, it just doesn't feel right." Elliot set the picture down and looked over at Olivia, "Is it wrong that I'm upset that I'm married?"

"You have every right to feel the way you do and I understand why you feel the way you do. I mean, there is obviously something going on between us, the question is are we acting on it?"

"I wonder if any of our friends would know?" Elliot suggested.

"Oh I can see the conversation right now, 'hey guys can you please tell us if we're secret lovers?'" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"And then Kathy would rush in at that moment." Elliot chuckled and Olivia laughed.

"Hah."

"Liv... why are you single?" Elliot asked her.

"You're asking a woman who has no memory why she's single?"

"I just can't believe it! You're beautiful and oh my god you're just... wow." Elliot couldn't finish his sentence and she blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She told him and he gave her a shy look and she looked away, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You know, a part of me doesn't want to remember at the moment." Elliot told Olivia.

"Which part?" She asked him.

"I just want to remember us... maybe we should run off together." Elliot shrugged.

"Well first we have to remember certain things El."

"I don't suppose I can seperate with Kathy while I'm in this condition." Elliot grumbled.

"It probably wouldn't be the best time." Olivia put the albums back in the bag, "Just tell her that you need your space."

"Yeah... she won't be taking that well at all." Elliot made a face.

"Just talk to her."

"I only want to talk to you."

"I hear you on that."

SVU EO SVU EO SVU EO

After the treatments Elliot was brought back to the room only for it to be Olivia's turn, at that moment in time he felt it right to squeeze her hand and she squeezed it back.

"It's not so bad and the doctor is really nice." Elliot told her and she smiled at him.

"I just got done seeing Simon and a few other people, he's dropping off that thing we talked about later." Olivia told Elliot as she was wheeled out. Elliot wanted to tell her to have a good time but then realized how completely stupid that would sound.

"Mr. Stabler?" A female nurse walked in wearing alligator scrubs and looked like she had just started her shift.

"Please call me Elliot." He replied to her.

"Your children are here." The nurse smiled back at him and he felt a bit sick. His children were here? Oh god, he hoped he had a good relationship with them.

"Send them in, oh is the baby with them?" He asked.

"No, I didn't see a baby... just one girl and a young boy. She said her name is Maureen and the boys name is Dickie... the other children will be in to see you soon but it's just them at the moment." The nurse dissapeared and Elliot sat up straighter and awaited his son and daughter.

"Daddy." The young woman said as she ran in and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her head as his son came in and gave Elliot a lopsided smile.

"Hi Dad." Dickie put a hand on his father's shoulder and looked like he was holding back tears, unlike Maureen.

"Daddy, you're ok, oh thank god." Maureen sniffled and pulled away from him, "How are you feeling? Oh that's a stupid question, you're probably feeling horrible... is the food crappy? I know you don't remember us but we love you. Ugh am I talking too much? I am aren't I? I don't know, I just expected you to not know who we were, Mom said you were cold with her and I was so scared you would be the same with-"

"Never sweetie... you're my kids I love you. Even if I don't remember." Elliot told her and she nodded, a fresh tear falling down her cheek.

"Where's Olivia?" Dickie asked, looking at the vacant bed beside Elliot.

"She's at her treatments." Elliot explained, "You two know Olivia?" His question must have stunned them because they were rendered speechless for a few seconds.

"Duh Dad, you two have been partners for over nine years, not to mention she's your best friend." Dickie explained as Maureen tried to find her voice.

"Yeah Daddy, if you weren't with us you were with Olivia. Mom actually thought that you two were having an affair... she even accepted it when she went to Olivia for her help on you signing the divorce papers a few years ago and... I'm saying too much." Maureen cut herself off.

"No... I need to know as much as I can..." Elliot told them, he was so grateful to have his children be so open with him.

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Dickie asked sadly.

"No... well I know what things are and the year... but everything else is... blank." Elliot paused, "So your mother and I are divorced?"

"Well you and mom had a thing while you were seperated and mom got pregnant so you came home." Dickie explained.

"So we're back together?" Elliot was now realizing how complicated all of this was. He got his wife pregnant while they were seperated? Wow... if he could remember why he had done it he would be kicking himself.

"If that's what you want to call it Dad." Dickie rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't roll your eyes at me, I'm still your father."

"Sorry sir." Dickie looked down.

"The honest truth from what I've seen and heard Daddy is that you and mom are on your way to another seperation. I mean the divorce papers are signed... mom just never went through with it."

"And what do you kids think about me and your mom divorcing?" Elliot dared to ask.

"I think it would be better... I mean, no more of the cold silences, no more arguing..." Dickie sighed.

"Yeah Holidays are hell to sit through." Maureen put in.

"You wouldn't have so many late nights all of the time and you would be around more, you're always avoiding seeing mom and you hardly see me, Lizzie, Kathleen and Eli... well you see Eli since you and mom exchange duties." Dickie explained.

"And all you know of Olivia is that we're really good friends?"

"Yes." Dickie and Maureen answered in unison, both sounding totally robotic.

"I might have lost my memory but not my fatherly senses, what do you two know about me and Olivia?" Elliot stared down the two and they both stayed silent. "Answer me." He told them and his kids looked reluctant.

"We think that you're in love with her Daddy." Maureen said painfully.

"Utterly and hopelessly in love with her Dad." Dickie told him.

"Mom knows it but... she's not ready to admit it." Maureen looked sad.

"As far as you kids know... I never acted on it right?" Elliot asked them and they were both surprised at this question but answered him.

"But you would never break your vows to Mom." Dickie told him, "We're catholic and you've taught us really well, we know that you would never cheat on mom."

"Good... good." Elliot nodded and felt scared. So he was in love with Olivia? If his kids could tell it must have been true.

"We told you too much didn't we?" Maureen asked Elliot after a minute of silence.

"No honey, you did just fine. Now I just have to soak it all in. So the other kids will be here later?"

"Yup, Lizzie is my twin sister. Kathleen is living with you and mom but in college and Eli is a year old almost."

"Olivia delivered Eli." Maureen put in happily.

"Olivia what?"

"Well she and mom were in an accident on the way to an appointment and mom actually flatlined in the ambulance and Olivia well... if it wasn't for Olivia mom and Eli might not be here." Maureen got teary eyed again and Elliot felt his heart swell.

"Olivia did't care about herself, all she cared about was Mom and the baby." Dickie told Elliot.

"She loves you too Daddy." Maureen said in almost a whisper, "We've seen the way she looks at you... the way you look at her."

"We're not upset about it Dad, Olivia is one amazing woman and we love her too..."

"Whatever happens Daddy... when you get your memory back, remember one thing." Maureen pleaded.

"What's that sweetheart?" Elliot asked her, putting a hand through her hair.

"Be honest with yourself and Mom. Be honest with Olivia and make sure that you allow yourseld to be happy. You and Olivia deserve to be happy." Maureen kissed Elliot on the cheek and his kissed her back.

"Why don't you two go get some hot chocolate and give me a second ok?" Elliot pulled Maureen back into the his arms and put his other arm out for Dickie who hugged his father back.

"Ok."

"I love you two so much and you've been so much help... um... don't mention any of this to your mom ok?"

"Dad we don't have a deathwish." Dickie joked and Maureen smirked. The two left him alone for a moment and the nurse came back in.

"Mr. Stabler? Your wife is here with your other children."

"Oh ok... yeah let them in." Elliot swallowed a lump in his throat that had just formed.

"Come on in." The nurse called and Kathy entered the room with two other girls and a baby.

"Hope this is a good time." Kathy said, looking tired and timid.

"Where's Olivia?" The younger girl asked looking over at the bed next to Elliot.

"Treatment honey." Elliot told her and he guess that she was Lizzie, "You got a hug for me?"

"Of course." Lizzie and Kathleen came over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Can I have a hug?" Kathy asked, Elliot felt his two daughters tense at this and so did he...

REVIEW!!

PLEASE!!

More REVIEWS equal more STORY!!

...

...

Please :)


	3. Unwanted

AN: I don't own any of this by the way!! Besides the story line!!

Olivia looked at the doctor as se finished her notes, she was now very tired and just wanted to lay down. Eat some proccessed dinner and talk to Elliot. It had been an hour and she was wheeled back to her room.

"Olivia." A young woman spoke up..

"Liv." A teenage boy said, sitting next to her.

"This just doesn't stop does it?" She said under her breath, "Hi kids..."

"You don't know us do you? Yeah dad didn't either but... I'm Maureen and this is Dickie... we're two of Dad- Elliot's kids." Maureen smiled at Olivia and she smiled back at them.

"It's good to see you two." Olivia told them and Maureen opened her arms out and Olivia let her embrace her.

"We know you don't remember us but we want you to know that we love you Liv and are glad that you're ok." Maureen said as Dickie hugged Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia told them truly touched that Elliot's kids seemed to adore her.

"Warning though, mom's in there with the baby so... yeah warning." Maureen and Dickie headed down the hallway and Olivia bit her lip nervously.

"Eli cries for you all of the time, I can't seem to settle him..." Kathy was saying as Olivia was wheeled into the room.

"Hello." She said and Elliot looked relieved to see her, but Kathy looked as though someone had just interrupted her getting dressed.

"Liv, hi." Elliot said happily as he held a baby, Olivia recognized him from the photos and when he saw her he broke out into a huge smile and reach his arms out to her.

"Olivia, so happy to see that you're ok." Kathy said, not sounding truly genuine, in fact she sounded too sweet.

"Looks like someone else wants to say hi." Elliot told her holding up Eli.

"Oh wow look at the time, I need to get home to get dinner in the oven." Kathy took Eli out of Elliot's arms as the baby's face contorted into a sad face and he began to cry.

"Kathy let him see Olivia, he obviously wants to." Elliot told Kathy as she picked up her purse and watched Olivia for a moment while the nurse said nothing.

"Ma...ma...ma...wa..." Eli babbled looking at Olivia and then at Kathy as if asking her why his mother would not let him go to Olivia.

"Kathy." Elliot said a little bit more loudly and Kathy hid her scowl not so well as she handed the baby to Olivia.

"Hey little guy." Olivia said looking at him as he now looked up at her, babbling and smiling, "How are you Eli?" The baby answered her in his own language and she giggled.

"Well Olivia it was really great to see you and we're all really happy that you're ok... but I really should be going." Kathy leaned down and Elliot turned his head so her lips got his cheek and Eli protested when his mother picked him up but Olivia said nothing. Kathy let Eli get a kiss from Elliot and then left.

"I think you have a fan." The nurse said dryly referring to Kathy and Olivia exchanged a look with Elliot.

"Dinner will he here soon, did you two want some playing cards or something?"

"Sure... thank you." Elliot smiled with a bunch of charm and the nurse left.

"Well your wife is lovely." Olivia said blanched.

"Liar." Elliot teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"I met two of your kids."

"Oh yeah? Which ones?"

"How many do you have?" Olivia laughed at his question.

"Five... I have five kids and two of them are actually rooting for us, me and you."

"Really?" Olivia's mouth opened slightly.

"Actually if we count Eli it's three."

"Wow... so what about Kathy?"

"Kathy told me that this was possbliy a blessing in disguise so she and I could start over..." Elliot snorted and shook his head, "I really don't like her... I mean why did I even marry her?" Elliot looked at Olivia who just stared at him. He stared back and she smiled at him and extended her hand, he gladly took it and she closed her eyes when she felt him start to caress her fingers with his, "I was told today that I'm in love with you..." He whispered.

"Oh?" Olivia asked, eyes still closed.

"By Maureen and Dickie... they told me that I was in love with you but would never cheat on Kathy." Elliot paused, "I believe them."

"Which part? The you're in love with me or that you would never cheat?" Olivia asked, her eyes fluttering a bit.

"Both." Her eyes opened at his answer and she squeezed his hand.

"So is that what this feeling is?" She asked him, searching his eyes.

"What do you think Liv?" Elliot asked her softly.

"I think the reason I'm single is because of you." Olivia replied, "I think that I don't have anyone because I have you Elliot." She told him and his eyes teared up.

"You waiting for me Liv?" He asked her even though she did not know the honest answer, she did not know what she would have told him truly but she felt her eyes tear up and she took in a deep breath.

"I think so El..."

"I don't know why I'm still with Kathy and I don't know why I have not taken action yet. I don't even know myself, but I know who I am at this moment and I know that I love you." Elliot started to sit up.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked him, her eyes huge with concern, "Elliot lay back down before you get hurt... Elliot." Olivia watched him slowly get out of his hospital bed and she held onto his hand as he came over to her own bed.

"I was told that I'm catholic so I don't want to sin... but kissing you... would that be a sin? Even though I can't remember..." Elliot looked down at her and she raised her free hand up to touch his cheek, his eyes automatically closed, "I can't believe me kissing you would ever be a sin but a blessing." He told her and she gently pulled his head closer to hers.

"If it is a sin, then we'll both burn in hell together." She raised her lips to his and he met her in the most gentle kiss either one had ever experienced... as far as they could remember.

OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL ROOM:

"I can't believe that they're not married." The female nurse known as Gina told her pal Lexi.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked, looking at a chart.

"The couple in 415.. they're partners and the way they look at each other, they are in total love but... they aren't together. It's a downright shame. The man is hotter then a day in he Bahamas and the woman is like she walked out of a fashion magazine... they are just... perfect." Gina smiled as she looked in the drawer for a set of playing cards for the two.

"You have been reading too many love stories." Lexi teased her.

"Shut up, if you met them you would be in as much awe as I'm in right now." Gina accused her.

"Oh yeah?" Lexi took the playing cards out of Gina's hand and set her chart down, "Then I guess I'm delivering these huh?" She asked mischeviously and Gina started to protest but Lexi was already gone, she did not knock since she did not think there would be a need... but a few moments later Lexi returned from the room looking completely purple red.

"So?" Gina asked Lexi who would not look at her in the face.

"Well... they might not be married but I just walked in on them kissing." Lexi hissed in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Gina cried out excitedly.

"But isn't dude married?" Lexi asked.

"Ugh, to that woman Kathy? Yes, but she's a major..." Gina lowered her voice, "witch."

"You can say Bitch Gina, you won't be struck by lightning." Lexi smirked, tossing her red hair behind her shoulder.

"Whatever Lexi, oh dinner trays are here." Gina handed Lexi her own chart and headed off to get the trays for room 415. A man passed her with flowers and a box of chocolates, she looked at him as he went to the nurses station and she immediatly turned to greet him, "Can I help you?" She asked, having a stange feeling about him.

"Yes, I'm here to see to see Olivia Benson." The man looked snazzy, she recognized him and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moss, visiting hours are over." Gina knew him as the sleazy reported for the New York Ledger, he had done a story on her brother when he was caught in the middle of a drug scandle and even though he was proven innocent, Kurt Moss had made him out to be a monster.

"Please..." Kurt looked at her nametag and then at her, "Gina, please let me at least give her these."

"Don't you dare say my name. Besides she's busy." Gina was having a hard time breathng, her anxiety at seeing Kurt Moss made her dizzy.

"Oh." A look of realization danwed on his face and his demeanor changed, "I must have crossed someone you care a lot about... I apologize." He told her, she said nothing so he kept talking, "I get my knowledge from tip off lines, I write what I'm told so I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or your family by one of my stories." Kurt looked down and Lexi waved a hand at Gina who waved back telling her it was ok.

"My job is to take care of patients Mr. Moss, not to hold a grudge against anyone who comes through. I am above that." Gina said, trying to calm herself, "For instance if you were a patient of mine I could not let my personal life get in the way of my work life, I would make sure you were comfortable and... my point is that I am not you." Gina looked at him and seemed to be struggling with herself.

"Can I see her please? I promise that she will be happy to see me." Lexi snorted at this comment and hid it with a not so good cough.

"Do you know of her condition?" Gina asked him, not fully liking him but willing to tolerate his presence.

"I know that she was in a very bad accident causing some head injury with her but she's awake."

"She has amnesia so chances are she will not remember you, she does not even remember her birthday or her job... might I ask how you know her so I can tell her who you are?" Gina was dreading this answer, she hoped that he was not involved with Olivia since Olivia did not need to be with such a slimeball but with her partner.

"Oh uh... I'm a former boyfriend. We recently broke up..." Kurt paused as Gina laughed at him inside, she knew Olivia was too good for this guy, "I still care about her very much." Kurt added.

"If you would like to come back during visiting hours... which is after dinner there is nothing I can do to stop you... so," Gina explained.

"And when will that be?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"In one hour." Gina told him.

"Thank you..." Kurt began to leave but stopped and turned around, "And miss?"

"Yeah?" Gina asked wondering what he wanted now.

"Once again I apologize for what I did or wrote. Please believe me." And he turned on his heal to leave and Gina waited until he was fully gone to look at Lexi.

"Arrogant bastard." She told Lexi rolling her eyes, "I cannot believe that she dated him."

"Well she broke up with him so..." Lexi pointed out.

"What do I tell her?" Gina asked.

"Tell her the truth... she dated a dick, dumped him and he's here to grovel." Lexi said cheerily.

"Well I think that I'll leave out the dick part but... that works." Gina went back to getting the trays and thought about what she would tell Olivia.

DINNER TIME:

"Doesn't look too bad." Elliot told Olivia once Gina handed them their trays.

"Could be a lot worse." Olivia said opening her small bottle of juice and she noticed that their nurse Gina was lingering for a moment longer.

"Everything ok?" She asked Gina who looked like she was afraid to be asked this question.

"Oh I'm fine... really... yeah... don't worry about me. Can I get you two anything else? Extra blankets? Um... another game?" Gina looked afraid and Olivia wasn't sure if it was once again the detecive in her but she felt the need to make sure Gina was ok.

"Honey if something happened to you then you need to tell someone before-"

"Did someone hurt you Gina?" Elliot asked her sounding upset.

"No, no nothing like that, I mean he didn't hurt me physically just... ugh what am I telling you two this for? Um." Gina paused and closed her eyes before opening her mouth to speak, "A man was here to see you earlier Olivia, he is coming back after dinner."

"Simon?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"No... well he's coming too but there's another man, Kurt Moss. He's a reporter for a newspaper and claims to have dated you recently..."

"Oh." Olivia felt her heart flop and Elliot's eyes darkened.

"Not to worry though, he mentioned that you two were broken up, but he still wants to see you. Unless you don't want to see him." Gina seemed to get quiet.

"Did he hurt you?" Elliot repeated and Olivia felt the flop go deeper, had she dated a complete ass-hole?

"N-no, not in a physical way... he did a false story on my brother a little while ago and it really tore my family up but he apologized out in the hallway." Gina shrugged.

"It still doesn't matter that it wasn't physical." Olivia told her, "I'm sorry to hear that he did that to you. And I'm sorry that I ever dated someone like that... I can honestly and iliterally say that I don't know what I was thnking." Olivia told Gina who brushed away a small tear.

"You two must be great detectives." Gina told them, laughing slightly.

"Why do you say that? Not that I'm complaining but..." Elliot said bashfully and Olivia smiled at his comment.

"Well you don't have your memory and you're acting like detectives." Gina smiled at them, "So you guys must be really great. Ok well I've gotta go deliver more trays but... I'll see you guys." Gina left and Elliot looked at Olivia while sipping his own grape juice.

"So I dated an ass-hole?" Olivia asked him.

"Keyword is you dated him." Elliot reminded her.

"But a reporter? Ugh, I don't wanna see him." Olivia sighed, poking at her pasta.

"So don't see him." Elliot shrugged, taking a huge bite out of his role.

"But I don't want to be rude." Olivia pointed out, savoring her bite of pasta with cream sauce on it, "This food is great."

"So see him." Elliot shrugged now opening his milk.

"But-"

"Look Liv, you don't have a memory, use that to your advantage." Elliot told her simply.

"So I guess we don't have that great of taste in people do we?" Olivia asked him after swallowing a bite of salad.

"Oh... well we have great taste when we don't remember anything... meaning you and me but before this? Ugh." Elliot made a face and then finished off his milk.

"I feel like I should be guilty about how I feel about you." Olivia voiced.

"Because of Kathy?" Elliot asked her.

"Well yeah, because of Kathy and our friends..."

"But mostly Kathy."

"Well no matter how horrible she is, she's still human."

"She didn't seem that human when she wasn't about to let Eli see you even though he was dying to." Elliot reminded Olivia.

"Yeah that was just wrong." Olivia shook her head in shame as she finished her pasta.

"Olivia? Kurt is here." Gina poked her head in.

"Kurt?"

"Oh I'm sorry, the guy I told you about. Would you like to see him?"

"Send him in." Olivia looked over at Elliot who was wiping off his mouth and got a certain look on his face. Gina nodded and a man appeared. Handsome and poised, he held flowers and chocolates. Olivia smiled at him and he walked in, very suave and Elliot seemed to be watching him intently.

"Liv..." Kurt leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she felt uncomforable.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." Olivia told him and he nodded.

"Maybe I can remind you." Kurt winked at her and leaned down, set his arm next to her and placed his lips right on top of Olivia's.

...WHAT?? Oh my god Kurt has got some nerve!!

Reviews are motivation... wooo hoo hoo...

Review mean more story...

more means more EO...

yay.


	4. Entry

AN: I own nothing accept the storyline and the doctors and nurses characters... anything else belongs to all of those NBC people... blah.

Elliot saw red when he saw Kurt kiss Olivia, she pushed him off of her just as he was about to sit up and pummel him.

"How dare you!" Olivia wiped her mouth and looked at Kurt in complete shock.

"Come on baby, you don't remember me? How is that even possible?" Kurt went to kiss her again but she moved away.

"One, I'm not your baby and two I'm not an idiot. I know that we are broken up, the nurse filled me in so where the hell do you get the nerve to kiss me?"

"Touch her again and it will be the last thing you do." Elliot threatened Kurt who shot Elliot a look of disdain.

"Stay out of this Elliot." Kurt warned him.

"You think taking advantage of a woman who has no memory is something to be proud of? Shows what kind of man you really are." Elliot was now standing, looking intimidating as ever and Olivia hit her call button.

"Yes?" Gina showed up prompty.

"Gina, please escort Kurt out and make sure he never visits me again please." Olivia threw the box of chocolates at him and he looked down at his feet.

"Come on Mr. Moss." Gina said, trying to sound caring but anyone could tell how much satisfaction she was getting out of kicking him out of the hospital.

"Can I call you?" Kurt asked, making Olivia wonde why and if she actually did date him.

"If you want a death wish." Elliot snapped at Kurt.

"Get him out of here." Olivia turned away and Elliot was staring Kurt down.

"Mr. Stabler please get back in your bed, I'm getting rid of Mr. Moss now." Gina looked at Kurt and he huffed as he left, Gina smiled as she followed Kurt out.

"You ok?" Elliot asked Olivia, not going back to his bed but coming over to Olivia's.

"A little nauseous but I'm ok." Olivia told him and he put his hand on her cheek.

"I could have killed him." Elliot fumed. Olivia covered his hand with her own and loved how his hand felt against her skin.

"Not if I hadn't first." Olivia smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her, she smiled into this kiss and loved how he kissed her, the way he-"

"Oh no you did not." A female voice said and they broke apart.

"Casey?" Olivia remembered the woman and she threw the stuffed cat on Olivia's bed before shutting the door.

"Hey," A male's voice said as he opened the door to stick his head in, "Casey, I need to see my sister."

"Give us a minute Simon." Casey told him with seriousness.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Oh I'd say she's amazing..." Casey muttered, "Just give us a few minutes ok?"

"Ok..." Simon went back out into the hall way and Casey re-shut the door.

"So... just a question guys... what the hell are you doing?!" Casey looked anxious, like Kathy was going to pop out somewhere like Simon had.

"It feels right." Elliot said, his hand grasping Olivia's.

"Casey... we love each other." Olivia told Casey who didn't look shocked or surpised.

"Well I could have told you that!!" She exclaimed.

"So you knew?" Elliot asked urgently.

"Everyone knows!"

"Everyone?!" Olivia's eyes widened at this, so everyone knew that they were having an affair?! How?! And why had no one told them?

"We are not stupid guys."

"Well you couldn't have said something the first day?" Elliot asked Casey.

"What was I supposed to say? That you two are so in love your blind to it?"

"So who exactly knows that we're having an affair?" Olivia asked and Casey gasped.

"You two have been having an affair?! What? Wait. How long?!"

"We thought you could tell us!"

"Um, no."

"Well we don't know, in case you forgot we have no memory of anything." Olivia looked at Elliot who was shaking his head.

"What I meant was everyone knows that you two are in love with each other, but as for an affair... I know that neither one of you would do that to Kathy."

"That's what we thought."

"So how are you going to find out?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there must be a diary or something Liv, want me to go to your apartment for you?"

"Oh um, actually Simon is here to drop that off..." Olivia bit her lip and Casey made an "O" shaped with her mouth. Elliot sat down on Olivia's bed and rubbed her arm as she played with his fingers, "Simon, come on in." Casey called and he entered, a black bound journal in one hand and a flower in the other.

"Everything ok?" He asked the three.

"Great."

"Fine."

"Peachy."

"Good..." Simon looked a bit freaked and handed Olivia her journal and set the rose in her vase.

"Thanks Bro." Olivia said to him and flipped open the journal, then realized all eyes on her, "Oh um... maybe I'll look at this later..." She said putting it aside.

"Oh for crying out loud just look to see if you and El were having an affair." Casey pleaded.

"You and Elliot had an affair?" Simon hissed, looking at Elliot in shock.

"We dont know! That's why you brought this here for me." Olivia explained and Simon nodded.

"Well?" Elliot asked and Olivia sat up and opened her journal to a random page. She looked down and began to read.

_November 6, 2008_

_My whole body hurts as does my heart. Kathy had Eli and El was glowing with fatherly pride. He hugged me... I never wanted him to let go. He took me out for dinner after the hospital and it was then that I realized that this man just had a new baby and he is working on his marriage. I have to move on from Elliot. I can't keep this up, I've seen how he looks at me and it's not enough. I can see that he cares about me too but it's always a 'sorry Liv, but I married the first woman I ever loved'. He's told me the only reason he is with Kathy is for their new baby. I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean... I can't love Elliot any more, I have to get rid of-_

"Ok that entry sucks." Olivia said turning the pages to get into April. Everyone sighed as she began to read again to herself.

_March 12, 2008_

_I broke up with Kurt today. He knew my heart wasn't in it, Elliot actually went down to the Ledger to speak with Kurt yesterday after tucker took my badge and sheild. I thought I was going to fall through the floor when I saw both men in my life together. I wasn't aware that Elliot would do such a thing like that. El seemed really angry that I didn't tell him about Kurt but hid it really well. Kurt had asked me again why I wouldn't move in with him but I didn't have to say anything since he answered it himeself. He said it was because of Elliot, he could see the way I acted when Elliot was around and how much Elliot loved me. I told Kurt that Elliot did not love me, he was just paranoid but Kurt told me that he knew a man in love when he saw it, he knew because Elliot looked at me the way he did. I refuse to believe that Elliot feels the same way, if I do then... I might get hurt again._

Olivia closed her journal and looked at Elliot.

"We never had an affair... in fact if I read all of this it would probably tell me how much I always thought you didn't love me." She told him and his mouth fell open.

"Wow." Was all Elliot could say and he put a hand through Olivia's hair, "You need to write in that thing and put for the record that I, Elliot Stabler, do love you."

"Wait, if you two don't remember anything how do you remember that you love each other?" Simon asked completely clueless.

"The heart never forgets." Casey said, grinning at Elliot and Olivia, "I personally think that it's wonderful but not to be a kill joy or anything, what happens when the memories return?"

"So we remember." Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah... so we remember that we loved each other and now we've admitted it." Elliot said to Casey and she nodded.

"And Kathy?"

"Who is Kathy?" Simon asked.

"Elliot's wife." Casey answered.

"Wow, stealing a married man sis?" He told her affectionatly.

"I might be married but Olivia has my heart." Elliot said causing Casey and Simon to gag.

"Borderlining on diabetic El." Olivia told him and he laughed.

"Sorry, when it comes to you my mind goes to mush."

"So... what are you going to do with Kathy?" Casey repeated.

"You wanna kill Santa while you're at it?" Elliot asked Casey and she threw her hands up.

"I'm just saying!"

"She does have a point El." Olivia told him.

"So we tell Kathy when our memories return." Elliot shrugged.

"You say it like it's easy." Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing is easy..." Elliot sighed, "Exept loving you."

"Ok that's it," Casey rose her voice, "Elliot if you keep up with the romeo thing I will be forced to leave."

"I have to agree, it is... strange." Simon nodded.

"Sorry." Elliot muttered going back to his own bed.

"I don't mind them." Olivia said happily.

"Of course you don't, if you could remember anything you would realize how cheesy one liners are." Casey said dryly and Olivia laughed.

"So are you dating anyone Casey?" Olivia asked her.

"Who me? Yeah right, I've got my career."

"So you're jealous." Elliot said before Olivia could say it.

"Woah, woah, woah I am not jealous." Casey snorted, "A lot."

"So go out with someone." Olivia shrugged.

"You say it like it's an easy thing." Casey laughed.

"My friend Kale is single, he's a doctor here. I can introduce you two," Simon said out of the blue.

"Who asked you?" Casey asked shrilly.

"Just saying..." Simon smiled.

"Do it Casey." Elliot told her.

"Do what?!"

"Meet this Kale guy."

"This coming from a man with no memory." Casey put put her lower lip.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kick you out. Visiting hours are now," Gina looked at her watch, "Over. You can come back tomorrow though."

"Gina?" Elliot said to the young nurse.

"Yes Mr... I mean Elliot?"

"Do you know a doctor here who has the first name Kale?"

"Um...?"

"His name is Kale Baxter, he works on the pediatric's ward." Simone told Gina.

"Even more perfect." Olivia grinned at Casey.

"Oh um, well I can have him paged if you want." Gina said, still unsure of what was going on.

"No, no that's not um necassary." Casey said hastily.

"Page him please." Elliot told Gina.

"Ok." Gina left and Simon and Casey followed her, Simon grinning and Casey glaring at Elliot.

"She'll end up thanking me," Elliot said once they were gone.

"Or end up killing you." Olivia teased him.

So it was short. I wrote a lot on the newest story lol. More chapters soon!! Review!! Reviews are my motivation.


End file.
